determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Error!Dtale!Sans
This is an AU of Determinatale that was Originally created by DarkKnightJosh PS4 on his AU named Unknown!Sans. I was given control of the Creation of the Rest of This AU, as the Person prefers things to be Canon to what I want. (Thankyou very Much!). "I didn't think someone like you could get even worse, But here you Are..." -Unknown, after looking at what he just made. "Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" -Error!Dtale!Sans, In response to his Creator's remark. Story Unknown wanted to Destroy something, Remembered Dtale, stepped into the World and Glitched it, Creating a Version of Determinatale!Sans that has no Family and Travels AU's with Unknown!Sans, who is unaware that Error!Dtale!Sans follows him. Here is the full background as Described by the Creator of the Original Idea. "-Error!Determinatale!Sans" "(Inspired by Determinatale)" "A recent creation by Unknown, well accidental creation, Unknown was feeling bored and feeling like destroying something at that moment he remembered Determinatale!Sans so Unknown tracked him down and attacked the Determinatale AU in an attempt to destroy it but by mistake as soon as he stepped foot in Determinatale a glitch occurred splitting Determinatale into two different AU's. One where everything was normal and another glitched one where the glitch caused by Unknown left only that version of Determinatale!Sans alive (But Glitchy)." Profile Appearance He looks a lot like Original Dtale!Sans, but he is always moving. He doesn't Breath, But he Glitches a lot, and his Eye switches from Normal to Battle Mode constantly as he Glitches. His body is also occasionally Shifting from one side to the Other. For Example, as He glitches his head will occasionally Glitch away from his Neck. Personality He is Insane, Lazy and a Real asshole. He finds everything Sad Funny and everything Funny extremely Nuts. When he hears about a Death, He will Laugh Hysterically. When he hears something funny, he will confused as to what it's supposed to be. He likes following his Accidental Creator, who is aware of the Existence of Error!Determinatale!Sans, but is unaware that He is followed by it. Dialogue Error!Dtale!Sans speaks in either Wingdings, Determination Mono or Comic Sans. When he Speaks in Wingdings, It's Grey, which is a Reference to his Creator, Unknown!Sans. When he Speaks in Determination Mono, it's Red to signify Blood which is commonly used for Insane AU's so that's a Reference to that. When he Speaks in Comic Sans, it is White to Signify his Race as a Sans. If it's on White Background, It is highlighted with Black. He will sometimes continue a Consonant or Vowel in a Word. For example; "HhaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAahhh. Thaaaat'ssss Funnnny." He is also known to have Capital Letters in the Continued Letters randomly. He can Speak Normally, but only if he is Fed cookies and Milk. Not Sure why, but he just finds it Easier to Speak that way. Maybe it lubricates his Jaw and Neck, allowing him Better Speaking Methods. He also cannot Say his own name Properly, no matter how hard he Tries, or how much Cookies and Milk he has. Powers Bones These bones are normal White ones but have a chance to Change to a Red bone the Second it hits something, Doubling the Damage. It is wise to avoid even the White bones. Blasters These Blasters are just a very Pixelated Glitch. They constantly Shift and Change, and never Stay Still. They sometimes don't activate when Error!Dtale!Sans Activates them, but when they do they are EXTREMELY Powerful. Damage rating is Unknown. LV Drain Error!Dtale!Sans can alter codes and can therefore Steal LV. He cannot Erase Codes, merely make them his own. He will Drain your LV by 3 and then he can't do it anymore. He has a Max of taking 3 LV off of someone before he can't do it to that person anymore. If Error!Dtale!Sans Dies, the LV he took will return to the Original Owner, and he loses his LV when he returns to Life. If it is Dust!Dtale!Sans he is Draining, he will Glitch out and Die. He cannot take LV from someone as Equally Determined as him. Although, you'd need to have either Killed a lot, or have Taken at least 5 Syringes of DT. That way, he will die. If you are as Determined as he is or Higher, he will attempt to Take your LV, then notice the DT, but can't back out of using the Ability and so he will Turn to Dust quickly. AU Travel Error!Dtale!Sans Can travel through AU's at will, often doing it invisibly. His invisibility does not last long though, and has a cooldown of 3 minutes, unless he is within 3 Metres of Unknown!Sans, who refuels his Power just by being near him. If Unknown!Sans were to Travel with Error!Dtale!Sans Willingly, Error!Dtale!Sans Would be unstoppable. Shortcuts Like Most Sans-es, Error!Dtale!Sans Can Shortcut from place to place. However, where he ends up is entirely Random. His AU Travel will automatically be to where he wants to go, but his Shortcuts are so fecked up, that he doesn't control where in the AU he Reappears in. Telekinesis This works as normal. It can work on Blue and Red SOULs, like Determinatale!Sans' Telekinesis. Strength Like Dtale!Sans, Error!Dtale!Sans can increase his ATK. However, it has the Same trait that Fell!Dtale!Sans' Strength has. Having no Cap. It increases by 100 each time. SAVE Error!Dtale!Sans can SAVE. It won't let him do a lot though, It's called 'SAVE' but it actually doesn't SAVE and will instead glitch the SAVE Star, and render it Useless. LOAD He can LOAD his game and come back to life, However instead of returning to a SAVE Point, he will just Reappear instantly, the Second after turning to Dust. He can't Leave. The only person who can kill him and make him go away is Unknown!Sans and it's not like He'd try to Kill his Creation, even if it was accidental. RESET He can't Actually RESET, but he can Prevent anything From RESETting a world. When he is in a World, The Human is unable to Press the RESET button until Error!Dtale!Sans Leaves. Instant Refuel When around Unknown!Sans, Error!Dtale!Sans can draw power from him and use it on his own. When he is within 3 Metres of Unknown!Sans, he will be given Power. He can also take 3 LV from someone who is more Determined than him. So, if he and Unknown fought Dust!Dtale!Sans, Error!Dtale!Sans could take 3 LV from Dust!Dtale!Sans. Red Codes As an Error, he was Given The ability to grab Codes. He once stepped into the Void and grabbed an entire chunk of Important CORE Coding. He Cut a chunk off the Complete line, Destroying the Code. He rolled up what he cut off and Put it in his Pocket. It eventually got absorbed by Error!Dtale!Sans and he can now summon the codes at will, Using them whenever he Likes. He can do a number of things with this String. But when he grabbed and cut it, the Code was destroyed, imbalancing the Multiverse. The Void realised the Code was fine, so it rebalanced itself, relying on a Wireless connection to The Strings. Now that it is Absorbed, it's bonded to Error!Dtale!Sans, resulting in Error!Dtale!Sans Becoming the one thing holding the Multiverse in Balance. If Error!Dtale!Sans dies, the Void will cut out for a Second and when Error!Dtale!Sans Returns, it rebalances. If Error!Dtale!Sans were to be Permanently Killed, The Void would break and the Universe is Destroyed. The only thing that can prevent the Code from destroying the Multiverse, is if Unknown, Error404, Error!Sans, Seraphim!Sans and King Multiverse were to come together and Rebuild the Code just before it is Destroyed. It can't be Repaired while Error!Dtale!Sans is alive. Since Error!Dtale!Sans is insane, he finds no problem with this. Now, onto what it let's Error!Dtale!Sans Do. Code Manipulation Since the Code is part of the Core Parts, he can upload anything into the Core. He can do it anywhere, anytime. The only thing he cannot do is alter anyone or himself. He has codes controlling the Balance between Destruction and Creation. He can use the Code to Create and Destroy. However, this is very Draining and requires LV20 to use. He normally isn't alive long enough to reach this LV, but he can if he does. Control He can do what Error!Sans Does with his Strings and Control a SOUL, however, this is COMPLETE Control. He can make people either Friend Or Foe, Minion or Guard and even Steal Powers. However, alike the Power listed before, It takes LV. Mind Control requires LV5, Mind Change requires LV10 and Power Steal Requires LV20. When he drops below these LV's, The Person will go back to what they were doing before, and Powers will be returned. Pull and Push/Whip He can use his Codes to 'lasso' someone and pull them closer or even use it as a Whip to Deal Damage and Knock Someone Back. These don't have LV Requirements. Trap He can use the Codes to wrap someone up in a 'Web' and trap them. No LV Requirement. Grapple Hook Like what Mix!Sans Does with Spinal Columns, Error!Dtale!Sans can use his Code to latch onto a Surface and climb it. He can use it to Swing, Leap higher or even grab an Object and swing it around and Throw it. If he doesn't let go, Momentum will allow Error!Dtale!Sans to become Airborne for a few Seconds as the Object pulls him along. He cannot grapple an object that is covered in Blood or any form of Dark Goo, Like Wound's Blood or Nightmare!Sans' Goo. This power requires LV2 as he needs to be strong enough to do this. Knitting Like Error!Sans, Error!Dtale!Sans Will Knit to pass the Time. He never makes anything Useful, But he once made a Bag that was able to block someone's Eyesight and he could use it to Kidnap them. However, His Creations RESET once he Dies. TOTAL ANNIHILATION Using his Code and his Determination, he Can become 'TOTAL ANNIHILATION'. This is his Strongest Form and it gives him the Ability to Obliterate AU's with the Snap of a Finger. It is Very Similar to Error404's B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y Form except it isn't as strong or epic. Error!Dtale!Sans changes to look as if he has 2 Pairs of Wings, Glowing Red. His body is Covered in Red Code lines, Blinking 0's and 1's As he Breaths. In this form, he doesn't Glitch, but instead Breathes normally. I am Unsure of How to Rate the Power. However, this form is only Accessed when he reaches LV99 or has taken 3 Doses of 'Ultra DT' in 1 lifetime or has just killed a god. Like killing Dream!Sans will result in the Power being able to be used. Alternatively, He can become TOTAL ANNIHILATION by Being Hurt Substantially. If he reaches Critical HP, The VOID will sense the CORE Codes Connection weakening. This will result in the VOID sending as much power as it can to Error!Dtale. However, This is also what Happens when Error404 is about to die, but Since TOTAL ANNIHILATION is weaker than 404, The VOID only sends The Power it doesn't need. 404 will get EVERY LAST PIECE of Power out of the VOID (including Emergency Power) While Error!Dtale!Sans only gets what the VOID can spare. If he uses the other ways to become TOTAL ANNIHILATION, He won't be given any Power, but When he is about to Die, he will be Given Power. Also, If 404 is in B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y Form, Error!Dtale cannot become TOTAL ANNIHILATION as too much Codes is being given out. Therefore, a Fight Between B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y and TOTAL ANNIHILATION is Impossible. The Void will let Error!Dtale Die, while keeping 404 alive. Here are the Forms Powers. Stats on Infobox. Gaster Blasters These are like his original Blasters, but they actually look like a Gaster Blaster Now. They do a LOT of DMG. God Beam This powerful Beam of Energy allows Error!Dtale!Sans to Either obliterate an entire AU and AU's corresponding to it, or Kill a god. It can only be used Once and what it does is RESET when He either Dies or leaves the Form. The AU will return and the God will be brought back. Incomparable Strength His Strength will now increase by 100 each time he has to dodge, and since he has no Cap, it goes up really high. MORE SOON!!! Relationships Unknown!Sans His Creator. He Follows him around, Not letting Him know that he does so. Unknown is aware of his Existence, but doesn't know about the Following Part. Error404 Enemy. They've never Met, but Error!Dtale!Sans Has the urge to Destroy Error404 once and for all. Not sure why, he just thinks that destroying AU's and getting something out of it is pointless when you could just DESTROY THEM FOR FUN =) Determinatale!Sans His Base Template. Error!Dtale!Sans Hates Dtale!Sans and will never agree to visiting and helping out. (This is why Error!Dtale!Sans Will not be in the Ask Dtale!Sans Series). Error!Sans Enemy. Never met, but Error works for Error404, therefore Error!Dtale!Sans Hates him. Mix!Sans/Infected Ally. They Haven't met yet, but Error!Dtale!Sans would like to shake his Hand after killing 404. He is considered a Potential Friend in Error!Dtale!Sans Warped Mind. Dtale!Infected Enemy. He hates Dtale!Infected for killing Dtale!404's Friends and Family. Trivia * At first, I pondered the idea of making an Error!Dtale!Sans. When I went to Unknown!Sans' Wiki and Found a Base had already been Made, I was happy to take Control since I wanted to in the first place, but couldn't Think up a Backstory. So, When DarkKnightJosh PS4 Did it for me, I was Happy that I had a Headstart and what is here now, is some of the Ideas I had for Error!Dtale, But with Added Quirks because of his Backstory. * If Error!Dtale took more than 3 Syringes of Ultra DT (Which he can do without dying since Ultra DT has no Negative Effect on him at all), Then he will become Stronger than Error404, then by taking 5 he is stronger than 404 and Omnipotent Combined, THEN by taking anything higher than 5, he becomes stronger than Exblaster!Sans, Error404, Omnipotent, Alpha!Sans and King Multiverse Combined. Not even if they had 7 SOULs each to become Seraphim Versions of themselves, They still won't be Strong enough. But, when Error!Dtale becomes T.A with over 5 Ultra DT Injected, He still becomes regular T.A. Basically theres a Limit to T.A's Power. By taking more Ultra DT, it will not affect His T.A Form. However, Despite this, He generally never Gets 5 or more Syringes because He either Dies before getting more than 3, or he uses T.A before getting the Chance due to his Mind being so broken that he'll take what he can get.